Side Effects with a Twist
by Foreveryoung12
Summary: All credit to @HTRobsessed this is her story. Read please. It will make her very happy. Based on Side Effects/HTR. Anyways enjoy. :)


**Side effects/How to rock**

Nothing to do with the original e only things that are similar is the character names(Lexi/Stevie and Zander)- HTRobesessed

**This is HTRobsessed story. All hers so all the credits is her. She only asked me to post it since she was having some problems with posting chapters and stories. So Enjoy :) -foreveryoung12**

Lets have a party !  
Come on move your body!  
Forget about tomorrow  
And show me how you do that!-(that's my own lyrics so hope you like them)

Lexi was dancing like it was her last day at someone's party somewhere with some people.  
**  
I don't want to go to sleep ...tonight!  
Show me what you are capable of! -the music was playing**

And from the other side there was Zander who was hosting the party watching people dancing with his two best friends Nelson and Kevin.

"Gosh look at her! She is so HOT!" Kevin said looking at the strange girl,Lexi,but for now they didn't know her name.

"Dude you don't even know her name!She is probably just a random girl who you never gonna see again." Zander said to his didn't like her,she was an ordinary girl who changed boyfriend every five for some strange reason he couldn't take his eyes of her.

"Z,you don't even know her you can just judge her like that!And her name is Lexi."Nelson said"We used to hang out before the thing happen..."he added with disappointment.

"What thing?"Kevin asked.

"Well her dad run away six months ago and left her and her family...well her twin brother her little sis and her little w her old brother takes care of them."Nelson said.

"I don't care .It is obvious that she has lost it!She should try to help her family not being in parties all the time!"Zander said angrily.

"You don't know her life and what she is been through Zander! "Kevin and Nelson said at the sand time."You are here for a few days,you are lucky your dad is here!"Nelson said"And he is super rich!"Kevin said.

"Come on! Can't you see she is just another bad girl from meters away!"Zander said trying to defend himself.

"Is she?"Nelson started"You can ask her yourself she is coming here with Grace!"Kevin finished.

"GRACE!"Nelson said and he tried to fixed his hair but he failed.

"Hey guys!"Grace waved"Lexi this is is hosting the party!"Grace said all happy.

"Hey!Nice party!"Lexi said still dancing to the music playing in the background.

"Thanks" Zander said with a cold look on his face,cause he knew she was clearly drunk.

"Come on pretty boy! Dance with me!"Lexi said moving closer to him.

Zander didn't know what to do so he followed her to the dance floor and then the last thing he want to,a slow song,started to course! Now he had to dance with her!

"Not want to destroy the moment"Zander started"But look!The band is about to start playing!"Zander said happily and left the dance floor and run back to his of course Lexi didn't notice.

"Wow mister good guy just had a romantic slow dance with miss bad girl."Kevin said and he and Nelson laughed.

"Shut up!Can we just listen to this beautiful band! I thought you wanted to admire Grace playing the keyboard Nelson!" Zander said

Zander didn't like e could easily use him and then break up with e didn't care for anyone except d she was nder knew if he want to he couldn`t take his eyes of nder's father was super nder got use from girl to use him just for his dad's money.

Grace walk to the microphone and introduced the band"Hey guys!This song is for the host of this awesome party and the new kid in town so give him some love guys!"

And suddenly Lexi got up on the stage and grabbed the microphone."Ladies and gentleman!I am Lexi and we are GRAVITY!"

**(They sing Move With The Crowd)**

All that Zander could think was KILL ME NOW !

**Sing it with me all together...  
Hand in hand lets all remember  
Move your body is what you came here for  
Wanna see on the dance floor  
**  
Lexi was singing looking Zander eye to eye. Gosh her voice was most...d she wink at him and jumped off the stage and moved closer to him and his friends and she was singing only to him.

**Sing it with me all together...  
hand in hand lets all remember  
Move your body is what you came here for  
Wanna see you on the dance floor  
(This is my favourite part on my favourite song from How To Rock)  
**  
And when she finished the song she just said goodbye and left...simple as that.

Zander who hadn't taken his eyes of her the whole time just kept staring in awe

"You are right dude"Nelson started looking surprised too"This was a beautiful band"Kevin finished.  
-


End file.
